Gokaiger Further Adventures
by KKEntertainmentfanfictionpage
Summary: An Alternate Universe continuation of Gokaiger.
1. Chapter 1: Thank you Gokaigers

**A/N This is set in an alternate universe. Anything that happened before Gokaiger is part of this universe, all of gokaiger except the last 7 minutes happened, gobusters, kyoryuger and toqger happened, all Kamen rider seasons happened, all Metal heroes seasons happened, the Kikaider reboot happened, Supaidaman happened, Inuzaman happened, Gavan the movie happened, Toqger vs Gaim happened, Hesei Rider vs Showa rider happened. Stuff that didn't happen are, Kamen Rider the first and next, Super hero taisen, Super hero taisen z, Gobusters vs Gokaiger, Kyoryuger vs Gobusters might have happened, it depends, if I do a Gobusters vs Gokaiger in this and have a Kyoryu red cameo scene then it will then have happened.**

**Also the Gokaigers are speaking Japanese but I'm writing it in English for obvious reasons, so whenever someone is speaking Japanese it'll be translated and **will be in normal font**, whenever someone is speaking English or another language it'll be in Bold Font, anytime someone is speaking in a language that isn't English or Japanese it won't be translated, whenever something is being read by the characters or is anything written it'll be **_in italic_**, and if anything is in English and being read or is written in English or another language then it'll **_**be in bold italic,**_** Now to remind people of that I will put this at the beginning of each chapter:**

Japanese

**English or other language**

_Japanese writing_

_**English or other language writing**_

**One week after the Gokaigers had defeated Ackdos Gil.**

The Gokaigers are in the Curry shop from when they first arrived on earth.

""With the loss of the Emperor and his Heir, along with a considerable majority of their military forces, the Zangyack empire has split into factions, and is rapidly losing its influence throughout the entire universe. It seems only a matter of time before its complete dissolution," it says!" Luka read from the newspaper.

"It was bound to happen." Joe says.

"Still I'm happy for you Marvellous-san, they re-opened this place" Ahim said.

"Yeah. The way the people on this planet don't give up just puts a smile on your face." Marvellous says, he then finishes his curry. "Hey pops, gimme another plate!"

"You want more!?" The man serving the curry asks.

"Come on already!"

"Alright."

Gai runs inside the curry shop.

"Guys, have you heard, the Gorengers are looking for us!" Gai says. "They want to thank us for stopping the Zangyack!"

"Marvellous why don't we go and meet them now?" Don asks.

"Okay then, after this next bowl." Says Marvellous after being handed another bowl of curry."

**Later**

The Gokaigers meet the Gorengers on top of a building, Marvellous is holding the Ranger key chest.

Tsuyoshi steps forward. "Thank you Gokaigers, for saving our planet." He says.

Akira steps forward. "You really did help us."

Daita steps forward. "If it wasn't for you guys, we would have surely been wiped out."

Peggy steps forward. "Thanks to you, the people of earth can sleep knowing that no matter how big the threat is, there will always be heroes to save them no matter what."

Kenji steps forward. "You even did it with out sacrificing us, there is no-one better to be the 35th Super Sentai."

"Your welcome, we are truly happy that this planet is safe once again, even then some of us do not like admitting it." Ahim says, she then looks to Marvellous.

Marvellous sighs then says "You know what, for once I okay with people thanking us, but don't forget, we're still pirates, so don't go asking us to play nice all the time."

Joe then says, "To be honest, we always told people we fought the Zangyack because they p*ssed us off, but really, we actually did it to save people."

Luka says, "This planet really is a great place, we're happy it's still standing."

"But it's not just us that saved it, it was the people who fought back, and their protectors, the Super Sentai." Don said.

Gai then says in a serious tone with his hands behind his back, "I just have one question to ask of you…" he then pulls out his Super Sentai Autograph book and gets on his knees, "PLEASE CAN I HAVE ALL YOUR AUTOGRAPHS!"

"Sure" Tsuyoshi says, he is then handed the book and signs it, he then passes it to Akira who signs it and passes it to Daita, who then repeats until Kenji has then finished signing it and gives it back to Gai and then holds it and just stares at it with a big smile on his face.

"Also I don't think we'll be needing these anymore" Marvellous says, the then opens the chest and takes out the Gorenger keys and hands them to each of the Gorengers.

"Thank you"

"No problem" Marvellous then lifts the chest in the air and the keys fly off to their owners.

A crowd of people looks up at the top of the building the Gokaigers and Gorengers are on to see the keys fly away, some people start getting out their phones to film it and a news van pulls over to film it.

Tsuyoshi looks at the crowd "It looks like we have an audience watching us." he says.

"Well then, why don't we give them something very special." Marvellous says after putting the chest down.

Tsuyoshi nods, he then looks to the other Gorengers who also nod.

Everyone stands next to each other.

"GO!"

"GOKAI CHANGE!"

Both teams Henshin.

The Crowd looks at the two teams with amazement.

"Amazing!" One person in the crowd says.

"Unbelievable!" Another yells.

"AkaRanger!"

"AoRanger!"

"KiRanger!"

"MomoRanger!"

"MidoRanger!"

"Gonin Sorrote!"

"Gorenger!"

"Gokai Red!"

"Gokai Blue!"

"Gokai Yellow!"

"Gokai Green!"

"Gokai Pink!"

"GOOOKAAAI SILVER!"

"Kaizoku Sentai!"

"Gokaiger!"

The two teams look at each other and nod, the crowd all start cheering.

**Later**

The two teams are both dehenshined, they all shake hands while Gai shaked all their hands and geeks out.

The teams walks off in different directions.

The Gokaigers head back to the Galleon.

**Okay so that was chapter 1, there will definitely be more sometime, please feel free to review.**


	2. Chapter 2: What to do know

Japanese

**English or other language**

_Japanese writing_

_**English or other language writing**_

**On The Gokai Galleon**

The Gokaigers were all sitting down at the table (except for Joe who was doing his sit ups) deciding what they should do now they've found the greatest treasure in the universe and defeated the Zangyack.

"We could go searching for more treasure, like maybe the second greatest treasure in the universe." Luka says.

Don then says, "Or we could stay here."

"I agree, it would be nice to stay on this planet." Ahim says.

"It always was nice to stay on one planet, I've kinda gotten used to this place." Joe said while doing his sit ups.

"Plus we'd be able to meet more Super Sentai Heroes." Gai says while gluing a copy of the group photo from when they went back in time into the Super Sentai Encyclopedia.

Luka then says, "Plus this planet has some pretty good jewels."

"Well then, I guess it's settled, we're staying on earth." Marvellous says.

Everyone smiles.

"Okay then, so what do we do know?" Gai asks.

"I dunno, do whatever you want." Marvellous says.

"Well then, I'm going shopping," Luka says, "Hakase."

"Oh come on, please Luka." Don whines.

"Quit your whining and come on." Luka then grabs him by the arm and pulls him off his chair with her.

"I will go out with them and help Hakase carry Luka's shopping bags." Ahim says, she then gets up and follows Luka and Don.

"Well then, I'm gonna go out and see if I can meet the new Gobusters." Gai says.

"Gobusters?" Marvellous asks.

"Didn't you hear, there's a new Super Sentai that just showed up, I heard they stopped Basco from entering the Galleon when we were saving Gavan."

"Well then, I wanna meet these new guys too, see what they're like, Joe you wanna come?"

"Well I don't have anything else to do so I might as well." Joe says after finishing his sit ups.

Marvellous, Joe and Gai all head out to find the Gobusters.

**Ok so that was Chapter 2, Chapter 3 will follow Luka, Don and Ahim and Chapter 4 will follow Marvellous, Joe and Gai.**


	3. Chapter 3: A Super Showy Team up

**A/N Some people may have noticed that this is a rewrite of chapter 3, well when I wrote chapter 3 it was rushed and kinda crappy, I was having a bad day and was just trying to rush it out, it had too many characters some who only got 1 line, so instead I have rewrote it now I can actually focus and not try to rush it out.**

Japanese

**English or other language**

_Japanese writing_

_**English or other language writing**_

**At some Jewellery store**

Luka, Don and Ahim are shopping, well more of Luka is buying stuff for Don to carry and Ahim decides to help him.

"Thank you." Luka says after buying a new ring, she then puts it on.

All of a sudden the three Gokaigers see people running away outside. They run outside to see some weird looking creatures with swords.

"It's those weird things we fought when we went back in time!" Don says.

"I believe Gai-san called them Nanashi Renju." Ahim says.

"I don't care what they're called, lets deal with them already." Luka says.

"Shouldn't we call Marvellous-san and the others?"

"We can deal with them ourselves, they're not that tough."

The three of them get out they're ranger keys, they then see someone dressed in yellow running with a phone like object with a paint brush at the end, she looks and sees the Gokaigers, she runs over to them.

"You guys are the Gokaigers right?" She asks.

"Yeah, who are you?" Luka asks.

"I'm Kotoha Hanaori, also known as Shinken Yellow."

"You mean you're a Shinkenger?"

"Yes."

All of a sudden a fire ball is launched at them, they jump out of the way and see an Ayakashi with four arms and a rhino's head.

"I am Shibusosai (Meaning four armed rhino combined into one word)" He yells, "The Gedoushu have finally returned, now that those stupid Zangyack are gone, we can finally flood this place!

Luka then shoots him.

"I don't care who you are, or what your plan is, you interrupted my shopping, for that you're going to pay" Luka says, she then looks over to Kotoha "Shall we all do this then?"

Kotoha nods. They all line up and prepare to henshin.

"Shodophone! Ippitsu Sojo!"

"Gokai Change!"

GOKAIGER

"Shinken Yellow Hanaori Kotoha!"

"Gokai Yellow!"

"Gokai Green!"

"Gokai Pink!"

"Tenkagomen no Samurai Sentai, Shinkenger Mairu!"

"Kaizoku Sentai!" (Luka)

"Gokaiger!"

"As Marvellous says, Hade Ni Kuize!" Luka says.

The 4 heroes charge at the Nanashi, Kotoha and Luka both start slashing them down one at a time.

"How good are you with two-swords?"Luka asks before kicking one of the Nanashi.

"I've never used two-swords before." Kotoha replies before blocking an attacking and then countering.

"Well there's a first time for everything." Luka then tosses her sword to Kotoha, "Hakase!" She tosses her Gun to Don who tosses his Sword in return.

Kotoha and Luka continue fighting. Ahim and Don are fighting Shibusosai, Ahim slashes him once with her sword and then starts shooting him, Don starts shooting him from behind, Shibusosai then shoots a fire ball out of his mouth at them but Ahim cuts it in half with her sword, she then launches her sword at him but he catches it, Don tries to shoot at him but he knocks each bullet away with the sword, he then grabs Don by the neck and throws him through a window, Ahim shoots at him but he just blocks again, all of a sudden he is impaled by three swords, he screams in pain and looks to see Luka and Kotoha running at him, they jump and kick him knocking him down, they then pull their swords out, Kotoha then hands Luka Shinkenmaru and Luka hands her both Gokai Sabers. Shibusosai gets up and tries to flee but Kotoha and De-henshins and turns her powers into a her ranger key and Luka hands her Ranger key, Kotoha hands Luka the Saru disc and she puts it on the Shinkenmaru, Kotoha inserts both the keys into the Sabers and Luka Spins the Saru disc, Ahim and Don stand next to Luka, they each use their Keys and insert them into one gun each.

FINAL WAVE!

"Gokai! Shinken! Double Slash!" Kotoha yells.

"Gokai Blast!" Don and Ahim yell.

"Tsuchi No Ji Giri!" Luka yells.

Kotoha and Luka both slash at Shibusosai while Don and Ahim shoot at him and Don with his second gun continues firing at him. Shibusosai falls down and explodes.

"Now the second life." Kotoha says.

"Second life?" Ahim asks.

"When an Ayakashi is killed once, they revive as a giant."

"Well crap, I guess we gotta call Marvellous, are you able to call your mecha?" Luka asks.

"Sadly Shinken-Oh was destroyed in the legend war, and even if it wasn't, some of my friends are in different countries, they'd never get here in time.

"Right then, we'll handle this." Luka then calls Marvellous as Shibusosai grows, "Hey Marvellous…"

"Let me guess, giant rhino." Marvellous says.

"Yep."

"Don't worry I'm on my way."

The Gokai Galleon flies over them. The three Gokaigers jump into the Galleon, they then form Gokai-Oh. Shibusosai grabs Gokai-Oh with two of his arms and keeps punching it with his other arms, The Gokaigers use Gokai Starburst forcing Shibusosai to let go.

"Damn you Gokaigers!, once I kill you I'll kill everyone in this city!" Shibusosai yells.

"Yeah yeah that's what they all say." Marvellous says.

Gokai-Oh then charges at Shibusosai and keeps fighting him, Gai is looking up at the battle.

"Man I wish I could help them." Gai says.

Kotoha walks up to him and says "Maybe you can."

Gai sees Kotoha, "You… you're Shinken Yellow! Kotoha Hanaori!" He drops on his knees "Can I please have your autograph!?

"My autograph? Really?" Kotoha asks shocked by the fact that someone actually wants her autograph, she then realises she needs to tell Gai how he can help "Yes, but first take my key." She hands over her ranger key to Gai.

"What am I supposed to do with it?" Gai asks.

"Once all the grand powers were given to one group, then an ultimate grand power would be given to that team, they would be able to use a ranger key to summon that team's mecha, and it only requires one key."

"Really, how does it work?"

"Go up to the Galleon and Give the key to the others if they use this key, then you should be able to summon Shinken-Oh."

"Thank you." Gai is about to head to the Galleon but Kotoha quickly stops him to tell him something.

"I have one condition on using that key though, you must let me use Shinken-Oh with you."

"You mean I get to fight alongside you, AWESOME!" Gai then gets out his Gokai Cellular. "Gokai Change!"

GOKAIGER

"Wait here, as soon as I summon Shinken-Oh I'll let you in."

"Okay."

Gai jumps into Gokai-Oh, he runs and gives the key to Luka.

"Luka-san, use this key, hurry."

"What for?" Luka asks.

"Just do it trust me I'll explain later."

"Alright alright."

Luka then does as he says. Shinken-Oh is then summoned.

"Amazing" Ahim says.

"Unbelievable" Don says.

"I don't know how that happened, but either way I like it." Marvellous says.

Gai runs out on top of Gokai-Oh's head and jumps onto Shinken-Oh, he heads inside. While Gokai-Oh continues fighting Shibusosai, Shinken-Oh lowers it's hand so Kotoha can climb on, Kotoha enters Shinken-Oh and places her Shinkenmaru into the control panel (if it has a name I'm sorry I have no idea what it's called), Gai then places his Gokai Spear into the control panel. Shinken-Oh and Gokai-Oh both slash at Shibusosai, Shibusosai then shoots a fireball, but Shinken-Oh uses it's shield to block it.

"Gokaigers, use these!" Kotoha yells.

Shinken-Oh then hand over it's sword and shield over to Gokai-Oh while Gokai-Oh hands over it's two swords. Shinken-Oh then slashes with both swords at Shibusosai and Gokai-Oh follows by slashing at him then slamming the shield is his face knocking him down, Shibusosai quickly gets up. Gokai-Oh sets the shield up in a position (If you've seen Avengers, you'll know what happens next) and Shinken-Oh runs, jumps and is launched up into the air and with both swords strikes Shibusosai.

"Damn you Gokaigers and Shinken Yellow! Our leader shall make sure you die!" Shibusosai yells before falling and exploding.

"Alright!" Gai says, he then turns to Kotoha and drops to his knees again. "Now please can I have your autograph?!"

"Sure." Kotoha replies before Gai then hands her his Super Sentai autograph book.

**Later**

The Gokaigers and Kotoha are at a café eating.

"So what do you think he meant by leader?" Luka asks Kotoha.

"I don't know, but me and the other Shinkengers defeated Doukoku and I heard you took care of Shitari so it must be someone new." Kotoha says. "I'll head to the Shiba house and let Tono-Sama know, he'll look into it."

"Well it was fun meeting you."

"Yes it was," Kotoha then writes her number on a piece of paper and hands it to the Gokaigers, "here's my number, call me if you need any help sometime."

"Thanks, see ya."

"Bye." Kotoha leaves.

"Well that was definatley fun, but now there's a new threat, well more of an old threat returning."

"Yeah, but now there's 36 Super Sentai teams protecting this world with their powers." Joe says.

"I guess so… Wait 36!?" Luka asks.

"Well I guess we got time to tell you what we've been upto." Marvellous says.

Gai then says "It was amazing we met…"

**So that was chapter 3, if you wanna know who the new leader of the Gedoushu is well sorry but you'll have to wait a while, I already have it planned for a future chapter, it'll probably be chapter 6, btw the reason I used just Kotoha in this is because the original chapter 3 had all 7 Shinkengers and most of them only got 1 line so I decided to use Kotoha who is my favourite of the Shinkengers (Seriously for some reason my favourite is always the Yellow of the group, Gokai Yellow is my favourite Gokaiger and Akiba Yellow is my Favourite Akibaranger, and Yellow Owl is the only member or Jetman who I don't absolutely want to punch repeatidly (Seriously why do people like Jetman?!)) Any way next chapter will show what Marvellous, Joe and Gai were doing.**

**One last thing, Shibusosai is my own character that I created, but anyone can feel free to use him in any of their fics, although I don't know why anyone would want to use him because even I know he's a lame monster of the week.**


	4. Chapter 4: Meeting the new guys

**A/N This takes place in between Gobusters episode 5 and 6**

Japanese

**English or other language**

_Japanese writing_

_**English or other language writing**_

Marvellous, Joe and Gai are looking for the Gobusters. They continue walking and looking around, they see 3 people in spy like outfits, the one in yellow is on the ground opening a the wrapper to a piece of candy while the others in red and blue are walking off. Gai goes to help the one in yellow up.

"Are you okay?" Gai asks.

"Yeah I'm fine" The person in yellow says after eating the piece of candy and gets up, she then recognizes Gai and the other Gokaigers, "You're Gokaisilver!, I'm Yoko Usami, Yellow buster of the newest Super Sentai Tokumei Sentai Gobusters."

"You are! We've been looking for the Gobusters!" Gai then looks to the people in blue and red, "are those the other Gobusters?"

Yoko nods "Yes Blue buster and Red buster."

Marvellous walks over after seeing the other two, "So that's the new red huh."

"Yep"

The other Gobusters then notice Yoko talking to the Gokaigers, they both head other to meet the others.

"You guys are the Gokaigers right." Ryuji says.

"Yep, so you're the new blue." Joe says.

"Yeah, my names Ryuji Iwasaki."

"Joe Gibken."

Marvellous says to Hiromu "So the newest team are spies huh."

"Yeah, Definitely more hero like than pirates." Hiromu replies.

"What's that supposed to mean!?"

"Nothing it's just, pirates really aren't normally heroes, they're normally crim…"

Ryuji pulls Hiromu back "Sorry about him, he…"

"He's an asshole." Marvellous says.

"No he's just a little straight forward and kinda offends people without meaning too."

"No I think asshole is right." Yoko says.

"Hey!" Hiromu says.

"What we're just being honest like you."

"I feel sorry for you two having him as a leader." Marvellous says.

While Marvellous is talking to Ryuji, Gai is wondering whether he should ask for their autograph considering they're the new guys.

"Let me guess" Joe says to Gai, "You want their autograph to fill your book but you think it'll be weird because they're the newbies."

"Is it really that obvious?" Gai asks.

"Maybe think of something less weird."

"Good idea!, I'll ask if we can all get a photo together in out suits." Gai then goes to ask the Gobusters.

"I said less weird." Joe then shakes his head.

"Excuse me" Gai says to the Gobusters, "Why don't we all henshin and get a picture together?"

"Sure." Ryuji says.

The Gokaigers get out their keys, Mobirates and Gokai cellular and the Gobusters use theire Morphin brace.

"Gokai Change!"

GOKAIGER

IT'S MORPHIN TIME

"Lets Morphin!"

Gai places his Gokai Cellular on a small wall and sets it on a timer, they all pose and the camera on the Cellular takes a picture of the group.

Gai then says "Alright! How about one more…"

All of a sudden a giant monster with four arms and a rhino's head appears in the city. Marvellous then gets a call on his Mobirate.

"Hey Marvellous…" Luka says.

"Let me guess, giant rhino." Marvellous says.

"Yep."

"Don't worry I'm on my way." Marvellous ends the call and looks to the Gobusters, "Well we're gonna go fight this thing, see ya."

"Hopefully next time we get to meet the other Gokaigers." Ryuji says.

"We'd help but we have to save enetron to protect the tanks." Yoko says.

"Hopefully you'll beat that guy as quickly and not take a long time like normal." Hiromu says.

"Ha ha ha bite me." Marvellous then summons the Galleon and the three Gokaigers jump into it to help the others.

The Gobusters watch the Galleon fly off.

"You know Hiromu you could have at least tried to be nice to them, after all they did save the whole planet a week ago." Ryuji says.

"Yeah but plenty of Super Sentai have done that." Hiromu replies.

"Yep, definitely an asshole." Yoko says.

"Hey!"

**Later in a café**

"So you got a picture with them? Let me see." Luka says.

Gai then shows them the picture.

"Eh, why is the yellow dressed as a Rabbit? The others got something cool like a Cheetah and a Gorrilla but yellow gets a Rabbit." Luka says.

"Well it could be worse," Marvellous says, "At least it's not some insect like a beetle, anyway, I wanna know why non of the Super Sentai members told us about the whole being able to summon mechas."

"Well maybe they assumed we already knew, either way at least now if we ever ran into another Super Sentai member and needed help then we got it." Joe says.

"Joe-san is right." Ahim says.

"Yeah okay, anyway lets get back to the Galleon." Marvellous says.

The team all head back to the Galleon.

**Night time on the Galleon**

Marvellous is asleep on his chair. Everyone but Luka is asleep.

Luka walks up to Marvellous, "Marvellous" She whispers, after he doesn't wake up she grabs his shoulders and shakes him until he wakes up.

"What!?..." Luka quickly puts her hand over his mouth.

"Shhh"

"What do you want?" He whispers.

"Just stay awake I'll get the others."

"What for?"

"Don't tell me you forgot?"

"Forgot what?"

"Who's Birthday it is tomorrow."

"Birthday?"

Luka rolls her eyes, "It's…"

**So that was chapter 4, who's Birthday is it? Find out next time in chapter 5, also this chapter I decided to just have the Gokaigers and Gobusters meet, considering last chapter there was a team up this time I decided have them just meeting each other.**


	5. Chapter 5: Gokai Birthday

**A/N **_Italic_ **will be used for thoughts as well.**

Japanese

**English or other language**

_Japanese writing or thoughts_

_**English or other language writing or thoughts**_

**Night time on the Galleon**

Marvellous is asleep on his chair. Everyone but Luka is asleep.

Luka walks up to Marvellous, "Marvellous" She whispers, after he doesn't wake up she grabs his shoulders and shakes him until he wakes up.

"What!?..." Luka quickly puts her hand over his mouth.

"Shhh"

"What do you want?" He whispers.

"Just stay awake I'll get the others."

"What for?"

"Don't tell me you forgot?"

"Forgot what?"

"Who's birthday it is tomorrow."

"birthday?"

Luka rolls her eyes, "It's Ahim's birthday."

"What?"

"You seriously didn't know."

"Since we were always fighting the Zangyack, I'd forgot all about birthdays."

"Yeah so did the rest of us, and since the Zangyack are gone now I think we should do something nice for Ahim."

"Like what?"

"A surprise party, I'm gonna get the others, then we need to decide what we're going to get and how to keep Ahim busy so we can set it all up, you just wait here while I get the others, wake up Navi."

"Okay." As Luka goes to get the others Marvellous grabs Navi and starts shaking her, "Bird, wake up."

Navi wakes up screaming, "STOP!"

**Once everyone is awake**

"Okay so we need to decide, what we want to get Ahim, who will buy everything, who will set everything up and who will distract her." Luka says.

"I'll go buy the presents." Gai says.

"And I'll Bake a cake." Don says.

"Right, Joe, you, I and Navi will buy decorations and then set everything up here." Luka tells Joe.

"Okay." Joe says.

"Alright!" Navi says.

"And that just leaves Marvellous, you'll have to distract Ahim so we can get everything ready." Luka says.

"Me? What am I supposed to do?" Marvellous asks.

"I dunno but do something to keep her away for a while."

"Like what?"

"Take her out somewhere."

"Seriously? You want me to take here out somewhere?"

"Hahaha Marvellous-san taking Ahim-san on a date!" Gai says.

Marvellous just pushes him over, "Shut up!"

"It would be funny seeing Marvellous on a date." Joe says.

"I'm not going on a date! I'll just try and figure out how to keep her distracted."

"Okay then, just make sure she's distracted long enough, I'll call you when we're done." Luka says. "Okay then so now we just gotta decide what to get her."

**The next day**

The Gokaigers have finished eating breakfast. As Don took everyone's plate Ahim got up.

"Right I'll be going then." She says.

"Going where?" Luka asks.

"Just for a walk somewhere."

"Okay I'll go with you." Marvellous says.

"Really Marvellous-san?"

"Yeah, I've got nothing to do, so I might aswell tag along."

"Okay." Ahim and Marvellous then both head off.

As soon as they're gone the others quickly get up and look outside the window, as soon as they saw Ahim and Marvellous had gone they all hurried to do their jobs.

**At some park**

Marvellous and Ahim were both just walking around, all of a sudden a load of kids run up to them.

"GOKAIGERS!" All the kids yell.

"_Crap_." Marvellous thinks to himself.

"Can we please have your autographs?" One of the kids asks.

"Yes you can." Ahim says as a kid hands her a autograph book, she tries to hand it to Marvellous, "Marvellous-san."

Marvellous sighs, "Fine." He signs it and they sign all the kids autograph books.

The kids then run to their parents to show it to them.

"Isn't it wonderful being idols to these children Marvellous-san?" Ahim asks him.

"Nah, honestly I can't stand the things."

"You don't mean that, I bet deep down you like kids."

"Nope, never have, never will, anyway why don't we go get something to eat."

"Okay."

The two of them walked over to an ice cream stand, when they both bought an ice cream each the man selling them kept insisting the have it for free.

"No please, you deserve it after saving us." The man said.

"Ahim, just let him give it us." Marvellous says.

"It's okay I'll pay, I don't want to receive something for free if you normally have to pay for it." Ahim says.

"Fine then." The man says finally giving up.

Ahim pays and the two both start walking while eating their ice cream.

"_She always has to be generous, she always puts others before herself, even on her birthday, she should enjoy herself._" Marvellous thinks to himself, "Ahim." He then says.

"Yes Marvellous-san."

"Why are always being so generous? You could've let that guy give you the ice cream for free, to be fair it's the least he could do after we saved the word."

"The truth is, I don't want things to always be easy for me, when I lived on Famille, I always had everything easy, if I wanted for something I would get it before I even asked, and yet I saw people who didn't have that luxury, other people had to work hard for small things, while I had to do nothing for big things, but now, on this planet if I wanted something, I would have to earn it, well that's what I'm starting to do, I'm even planning to get a job sometime, I had so many good things on Famille, so now I can live like a normal person, and even help others who don't have the luxuries I have.

"_Wow, she really is so generous, she cares so much about others and wants to live like others._" Marvellous smiles.

**Later**

Marvellous and Ahim had been walking around and talking, they had eventually went to a café, Ahim sat down at a table outside while Marvellous went inside to get each of them a drink.

Marvellous's Mobirate rang, he answered it, "Yeah?"

"Marvellous we're all set up now." Luka says.

"Okay, we'll probably be like ten minutes."

"Okay."

Marvellous then thinks to himself "_Maybe I do like Ahim? No it can't be, she's just a friend, that's right, but is she?_" Marvellous then sees through the store window that Ahim is crying, he runs outside to see what's wrong.

When Ahim sees Marvellous she quickly tries to hide her tears, and smiles, "Marvellous-san, where are the drinks?"

"Why were you crying?"

"What do you mean?"

"I saw you through the window, you were crying."

"No I… just had something in my eye."

"I saw you, tell me why."

"Marvellous-san."

"I won't stop asking until you tell me."

"I'm guessing you don't know what day it is today then?"

"Yeah, your birthday."

"Yes, but it's also 2 years today after Famille was destroyed, after I lost my parents,"

"Ahim I…"

"I just still even today can't believe it happened." Ahim then starts crying again, "I miss them so much."

"_It's bad enough that she had to witness what she did, but on her birthday aswell._" Marvellous then went over and tried to comfort her.

Ahim hugs Marvellous and continues to cry. She eventually stops crying and wipes her tears, "I'm sorry Marvellous-san."

"It's okay, why don't we head back to the Galleon now."

"Okay." Ahim smiles, they both head back to the Galleon.

**On the Galleon**

Ahim walks in to see everyone jump out.

"Surprise!" They all yell.

"Everyone, I…"

"Happy birthday Ahim." Luka says.

"Thank you."

There are signs saying "_Happy Birthday Ahim_", and a Huge sign with a picture of Gokai Pink's Helmet saying "_Happy Birthday Gokai Pink_", there are drinks and food on the table, Don then unveils a cake that looks like Gokai Pink's helmet.

"What do you think Ahim?" Don asks.

"It looks amazing, thank you Hakase-san."

"I'm glad you like it." Don says.

"I can't believe all of you did this for me, thank you so much."

"Stop thanking us and cut the thing already." Luka says.

Ahim then cuts the cake and hands everyone a slice.

After everyone had ate their slice of cake, Luka went and brought out a box wrapped in Pink wrapping paper.

"Here you go Ahim, we all paid for it, cost us a lot for this." Luka then hands over the present to Ahim.

"Thank you everyone." Ahim then carefully removes the wrapping paper and opens the box to see a pink dress, Ahim recognizes the dress, "How did you…"

"I met some guy who was selling items he said he found in a crashed ship, when I saw the ship I asked Don to look it up on the Galleon's computer, it was from Famille, I recognized the dress from when I saw a picture you had from Famille with you wearing it."

Ahim then flashes back to 2 months after her parents death, she and her butler were on a ship escaping Zangyack ships, her butler was flying the ship, they landed on some planet, Zangyack ships were searching for them.

"Princess, you must leave this ship, I'll fly off and have them chase after me, you need to go into hiding." He says.

"No, please don't leave, you're all that I have left." She says.

"I'm sorry, but you must." He then grabs her arm and pulls her out then quickly runs back inside the ship and locks the door, he flies off as Zangyack ships chase after him and fire.

Ahim then drops to her knees crying.

End flashback.

"Thank you, everyone." Ahim then thinks to herself, "_I never thought I would see this dress again, I remember when I was given it two years ago for my birthday._"

Marvellous is thinking to himself, "_Do I really like her? Maybe even lo… no, no I'm just thinking of stupid things now, am I?"_

**So that was chapter 5, so Marvellous may have feeling for Ahim, I'm just gonna say this, sorry D.N.S Akina, I'm a Marvellous Ahim shipper, so Joe and Ahim won't be getting together, also I wanted this out yesterday because it was my birthday but I was busy so I had to have it come out today, anyway hope you enjoyed.**

**Also if anyone noticed that I edited this chapter and changed a part from 7 months to 2 months, it's because while writing chapter 6 I had this idea but it would only work if less time had passed from the destruction of Famille, trust me it'll make sense when you read chapter 6.**


	6. Chapter 6: Ahim's dress

**A/N This will be a short chapter explaining about the dress Ahim was given for her birthday and explaining how important it is to her, it'll also tell how the ship her butler (He had no name in the show and I don't want to think of one because I'm terrible with Japanese names) was flying crashed on earth.**

Japanese

**English or other language**

_Japanese writing or thoughts_

_**English or other language writing or thoughts**_

**Planet Famille**

It was Ahim's birthday, her 18th birthday, Ahim had been given plenty of gifts, all of which she treasured, but then her parents gave her one gift that she loved so much, a pink dress, when she saw it she was so happy, "Mother, Father thank you."

"This dress is always given to the eldest princess of Famille on their 18th birthday" Her mother said, "I now give this to you."

"Thank you so much." Ahim then hugs her mother.

Her father then gives her a golden locket with a picture of all of them. "And this locket is always given to the youngest princess of Famille, but since you are the only princess it is also yours, every time a new member of the family is given it, a new photo is put inside, it is always of the whole family at the time, this time all 3 of us."

"Thank you Father very much, I shall go and put these on now."

"Ahim, one more thing, it is normally tradition that the locket is put on at the end of the day."

"Okay Father, I will keep it safe in my pocket until the end of the day."

**2 months later after Zatzurigu had destroyed Famille**

Ahim was on a ship with her butler who had protected her all this time, they were being chased by Zangyack ships, Ahim's dress was in a box and had been put away, the locket was in one of the pockets of the dress. Zangyack ships kept firing on them.

**After her butler had flew off without her**

Her butler kept trying to fly away as fast as the ship would go, he lasted a week before he was near planet earth, the ships continued firing on him, the ship crashed on earth under water.

**On a Zangyack ship**

A Sugoumin is looking at the ship's monitor which is scanning earth.

"This planet looks good enough to conquer," The Sugoumin (If I spelt that wrong let me know and tell me how to spell it properly) then turns to a Goumin pilot, "Send a message to the fleet to inform Emperor Ackdos Gill that not only have we killed Ahim De Famille, but we have also found a new planet that we should be able to conquer"

**1 year and 8 months later**

A man was on a boat and then noticed the ship underwater, he then picked picked up a phone and called some of his friends, "Guys, each of you get a your boats and get over here, we're gonna be rich!"

**After Ahim had been given the dress for her birthday (Again)**

Ahim went to put the dress on, once she had put it on she walked back into the main room and joined everyone.

**Later at 11:58PM**

Ahim was on the crow's nest looking at the sky, she then remembered the locket her father had gave her, she put her hand in her pocket hoping it was still there, it was, she pulled it out and looked at it, she opened it and when she saw the picture she smiled, "_It's the end of the day._" Ahim then put the locket on and continued to look out at the sky.

**So that was chapter 6, yes it was short and was basically showing stuff that happened in the past, and people are gonna wonder why I am not doing a Gedoushu based chapter, if you actually read chapter 3 you will know that I said probably chapter 6, I didn't say definitely, I'll probably have a Gedoushu based chapter 7 Also you know how I said that changing chapter 5 a bit with 7 months to 2 months, I realised that it wouldn't change anything but because I already changed it I'll just keep it like that because it doesn't make a difference.**


	7. Chapter 7: A war is coming

**A/N I am finally going to reveal who the Gedoushu leader is.**

The Gokaigers were in the middle of a battle alongside Shinken Red and Shinken Yellow fighting a group of Nanashi Renju, they had been fighting for a day now as endless waves kept attacking, Takeru was slicing all of them down with two Rekka Daizantos using the twin disc, Kotoha used the Inromaru to turn into Super Shinken Yellow, and the main 5 Gokaigers were using Gokai-Oh to fight the Giant Nanashi Renju, Gai was fighting a group of 3 Ayakashi who were beating him down, Gokai-Oh was badly damaged, as the battle grew bigger and bigger, the Gorengers appeared and started helping fight off the Ayakashi group.

"Gai, we'll deal with them, you go help the Shinkengers!" Akarenger told Gai.

"Right!" Gai then ran to help the Shinkengers who had been de-henshined, he slashed at the Nanashi Renju as the 2 shinkengers both Henshin again.

The Gorengers quickly defeated the 3 Ayakashi who grew and then fought Gokai-Oh, they then quickly fought off a lot of Nanashi.Gokai-Oh started slashing at all the Giant Nanashi.

"Gokai Starburst!" Marvellous yelled.

The Gokaigers then used Gokai Starburst and finally took care of the last group of Nanashi, they then jumped and slashed at the 3 Ayakashi, Gokai-Oh slashes and slashes at them all while taking a lot of damage but they eventually kill the trio.

**In the Gedoushu World**

A Giant is watching the battle.

An Ayakashi walks up to him and looks up, "If we keep this up they'll eventually all die, my master."

"Yes, not long now." The Giant says.

**Back in the fight**

The Gokaigers have left Gokai-Oh to aid the others, all the Nanashi move to the side as a group of 100 Nosokamata all line up ready to attack, Kotoha gets out the Mougyuu bazooka, Takeru uses Rekka Daizantou Oozutsu Mode, the main 5 Gokaigers use Gokai Scramble after the Gorengers De-Henshin and hand the Gokaigers their keys to use and Gai uses Gokai Shooting Star, all the combined attacks kill all the Nosokamata, all the Nanashi see how strong the teams are, they get scared and head back to the Gedoushu world with only a small few staying. The Gokaigers hand the Keys back to the Gorengers as they Henshin again.

"Hade Ni Kuize!" Marvellous yells as everyone charges at the remaining Nanashi and fight all of them off.

They finally beat all the remaining enemies, they all De-Henshin and all of them except the Gorengers drop to the ground exhausted. The Gorengers carry them all away to the Shiba house to rest, instantly the Kuroko rush to help them.

"They must be exhausted after this." Tsuyoshi says.

"Hopefully they'll all recover soon." Peggy says.

"We should go and help anyone else who is hurt." Akira says.

The others nod, the Gorengers then leave.

**A few hours later**

The Gokaigers and Shinkengers had just gotten up and were talking.

"I've never seen them attack with this many, they must be desperately trying to kill us." Takeru says.

"How long do you think it'll be before they attack again?" Joe asks.

"I don't know, but I know that we must be prepared, the other Shinkengers are on their way, but by the time they get here it may be too late, we need to figure out how to take them all out quickly."

"It'll be hard, most the other Super Sentai are busy across the globe." Gai says.

All of a sudden Kaoru walks in, "I heard about the Gedoushu attack, are you alright?"

"We're fine, but we need to prepare, the Gedoushu will probably attack again." Kotoha says.

"Well to be fair we've been through worst, if 6 of us could wipe out most of the Zangyack, then 9 of us can beat an army of Gedoushu." Marvellous says.

**In the Gedoushu world**

"You worthless pieces of ****!" The Giant says, "You should have stayed, they would have eventually been killed!"

"But they were way too powerful, we would have all ended up dead!" A Nanashi says.

"Cowards! You will go out there right now and face them! They will eventually die with an army this big! NOW GET OUT THERE NOW! Or I will kill you myself."

The Nanashi all run back to the human world while an army of Ayakashi head through aswell, giant Nanashi and Nosokamata also run through.

"The Gedoushu will finally win, and I Shitari, will finally rule over this planet!"

**Ok so that was chapter 7, yes it seems similar to the opening scene in Shinkenger the fateful war but it was just a coincidence and I didn't even notice that until half way through writing, also if people want to know how Shitari is alive, there will be an explanation although anyone who saw Goseiger vs Shinkenger and has a brain will already know how he's alive.**


	8. Chapter 8: Ready for battle

**The Shiba house**

"So here's what we do, since the Gokai-Oh is damaged, Gai will have to use one of your ranger keys and use Shinken-Oh." Marvellous says.

"He can use mine." Kotoha says, "I can still fight with out it."

Takeru then says, "I'll use the kyoryu disc and twin disc, it should take a lot of them out quickly."

"And I'll use the Inromaru." Kaoru says.

"Right." Marvellous says, "Ahim and Hakase will get others to safety."

"Right." Ahim and Don both say.

"Alright then, hopefully we can actually fight them off." Joe says.

"Don't worry, we will." Takeru says.

All of a sudden a huge explosion is heard. Every looks outside and sees Giant Nanashi attacking the city.

"Lets go!" Takeru says.

Every one grabs their weapons and head out with the Kuroko following them.

Jii watches as they run out to fight, "Good luck."

**Okay so yes that was REALLY REALLY short, I just wanted to quickly post a short chapter to have a little more build up, don't worry chapter 9 will be the epic war.**


	9. Chapter 9: The Epic War

**A/N I just realized I had forgot to add this in the last two chapters:**

Japanese

**English or other language**

_Japanese writing or thoughts_

_**English or other language writing or thoughts**_

**Sorry, hopefully I remember next time.**

The Shinkengers and Gokaigers are heading towards the city, Gai and Kotoha are running to the damged Gokai-Oh.

"Gokai Change!" Gai yells while running.

The others are heading to the fight in the city followed by Kuroko. When they arrive at the city they see an army of 1 million Nanashi, 1000 Nosokamata, 500 Ayakashi and 100 Giant Nanashi. Gai and Kotoha are inside Gokai-Oh and Kotoha gives her key to Gai, he then uses the key as Shinken-Oh is summoned and they both jump inside to fight off the giant Nanashi.

The Shinkengers and Gokaigers both line up.

"Ready?" Takeru ask everyone.

"Of course we are." Marvellous says.

"After all, if we could beat the Zangyack," Joe says.

"Then we can definitely beat the Gedoushu." Luka says.

"After all, they're not that tough." Don says.

"And even if they were, we would still win." Ahim says.

"So what are we waiting for then?" Kaoru asks.

Everyone nods.

"Shodophone! Ippitsu Sojo!"

"Gokai Change!"

GOKAIGER

"Shinken Red, Shiba Takeru!"

"Onajacki Red, Shiba Kaoru!" (Btw if I spelt Onajacki wrong I'm sorry, I have no idea how to spell it.)

"Gokai Red!"

"Gokai Blue!"

"Gokai Yellow!"

"Gokai Green!"

"Gokai Pink!"

"Tenkagomen no Samurai Sentai."

"Shinkenger! Mairu!"

"Kaizoku Sentai!"

"Gokaiger!"

"Hade Ni Kuize!" Marvellous yells.

Everyone charges. Shinken-Oh fought off the Giant Nanashi and had taken out a 5. Takeru charged and slashed at the Nanashi, taking them down one by one and had taken out 10, he then used the Kyoryu Disc.

"Hyper Shinken Red!" he then places the twin disc on the Kyoryumaru and it summoned a second Kyoryumaru which he then used and managed to kill lots of Nanashi and a few Ayakashi.

Marvellous easily fought off a Nosokamata within 10 seconds, he then slashed at an Ayakashi with a lot of strength and knocked it back, he then shot at it multiple times until it died.

Shinken-Oh was fighting off the 4 Ayakashi that grew, it managed to kill one but then was knocked down by another, it quickly got up and stabbed the Ayakashi and then blocked an attack from the other two with the shield and then slashing at the two, Shinken-Oh then grabs one of them as a shield when the others punched and killed it, Shinken-Oh then hit one with the shield and stabbed the other, it then finally jumped in the air and finished them both off with one final strike.

Gai then uses his Cellular and calls Marvellous and the others, "Guys, kill the Ayakashi last!"

"Right, we'll try." Marvellous says before shooting at a group of Nanashi.

Kaoru was using the Inromaru as Super Shinken Red and using the Mougyu Bazooka, she shot at a Nosokamata which kills it instantly, she then shoots at more of them killing them, she then cuts a Nanashi in half, Kaoru then combines her Shinkenmaru with the Mougyu Bazooka to form the Super Mougyu Bazooka and fires taking out 10 Nosokamata in one shot.

Joe was cutting down a lot of Nanashi, within 10 seconds he had taken out 20. Joe then threw one Gokai saber into a Nanashi while slashing another, he quickly ran and pulled the saber out and cut down 3 more.

Shinken-Oh while fighting off a Giant Nanashi stood on a load of Nanashi.

Ahim and Don were helping get people away from the battle, an Ayakashi tries to shoot a running child but Ahim jumps in the way and takes the blast while shooting at the Ayakashi, Don then quickly shoots at it aswell and kills it, as it grows Shinken-Oh fights it off while Don goes runs to Ahim.

"Ahim you okay?!"

"I'm fine Hakase-san, don't worry."

Ahim gets up and quickly deflects a blast from a Nosokamata back at it.

Takeru had taken out 200 Nanashi and 50 Nosokamata with the Kyoryumaru, while Kaoru had taken out 100 Nanashi with the Super Mougyu Bazooka.

Luka was fighting off a Nosokamata, she jumped and kicked it, knocking it off a building. She used her special rope sword technique and killed quite a lot of Nanashi.

The Giant Ayakashi which Shinken-Oh had just defeated fell on a group of Nanashi and Nosokamata.

The Gorengers saw the battle and quickly Henshined and jumped in to help and instantly took out a lot of Nosokamata.

**In the Gedoushu world**

"They can't fight them off forever, eventually those damn Shinkengers and Gokaigers will die" Shitari says.

**Back in the battle**

The teams were already tired from fighting, Don was fighting off a large group of Nanashi, all of a sudden one of them strikes him in the back and forces him to De-Henshin, he quickly gets up and shoots them and runs while Re-Henshining.

Takeru was taking out the most of the Gedoushu.

Ahim was fighting of an Ayakashi, it knocked her weapons out of her hands, two other Ayakashi grabbed her and held her in place as the other Ayakashi prepared to stab her. Marvellous saw what was happening and ran over as fast as he could.

"AHIM!" Marvellous yelled.

Marvellous jumped in the way and was stabbed in the arm, he fell down on the ground as he De-Henshined.

"Stupid pirate! I might aswell finish you off!" The Ayakashi said, he then pulled his sword out of Marvellous's arm and was about to finish him off, but Ahim quickly jumped and kicked him while forcing the other Ayakashi to let go of her, she quickly grabbed Marvellous's Gokai Saber and stabbed the Ayakashi.

Luka saw the Ayakashi surrounding Ahim and Marvellous and quickly threw her Gokai Sabers at the other two, she then ran over to them. "Ahim I'll fight them off! Get Marvellous to safety!"

"Right!" Ahim yelled and tried to help Marvellous up and carry him to somewhere safe.

Luka pulled her two Sabers out of the two Ayakashi and pulls Marvellous's out of the third, "Joe fought with 5 swords, so I might as well try with 3." Luka then attacks with 3 swords and manages to kill the 3 Ayakashi.

Joe and Don were both fighting off a group of Nanashi that were trying to attack a family, after they defeated all of them they got the family to safety.

Kaoru was still shooting at groups of Nanashi and killed 500 within 1 minute.

Takeru was still fighting, all of a sudden a Nosokamata shot a fire ball at him which forces him to De-Henshin, he quickly gets back up though and just kills it with the Kyoryumarus.

Akarenger was chasing a Nanashi which had taken someone hostage, he chased it into a building, the Nanashi quickly ran into an elevator, Akarenger quickly got inside aswell, the Nanashi held a sword to the hostage's neck as the elevator took them up. Once the elevator doors opened the Nanashi slowly walked out, when it quickly let go of the hostage to run Akarenger ran over to the hostage who was a 10 year old girl, he quickly took her to get her to safety, the Nanashi ran up to the rooftop of the building but then saw Momorenger fighting off a group of Nanashi, he tried to run but Momorenger quickly jump kicked him off the building.

After Shinken-Oh had just finished off another Ayakashi, Kotoha saw Takeru was badly injured, he was so busy fighting that he didn't have anytime to Henshin.

"Gai, can you take it from here?." Kotoha asks.

"Yeah, go help Takeru, I'll be fine on my own!" Gai says.

Kotoha then heads out onto the shoulder of Shinken-Oh, it moves close to a building and she jumps onto the top of that building and runs to the elevator, once she's down she slashes at the Nanashi that Takeru was fighting and helps him up. "Tono-sama, quickly Henshin while I fight them off!"

"Right." Takeru then gets out his Shodophone, "Ippitsu Sojo!" he Henshins and helps Kotoha fight off the Nanashi that are surrounding them.

Aorenger sees that Gai needs help, he heads Gokai-Oh and uses his key to summon Variblune, he pilots it to help Gai fight off the Giant Nanashi.

Ahim has finally got Marvellous somewhere safe, she De-Henshins, "Marvellous-san, thank you for saving me." Ahim says.

"No… prob…lem," Marvellous is in a lot of pain, "And I'd not even fully… recovered from my fight… with Basco, man my life sucks sometimes."

Ahim smiles, "I'll look after you for now, hopefully the others will be able to fight without me."

"No… it's… okay I'll be fine, go and help them… they need all the… help they can get."

"But…"

"But nothing, they need your help."

"Okay, here get this." She then picks up his Gokai Gun and hands it to him.

"Thanks."

"Your welcome."

"Now go."

"Right." Ahim then Henshins and heads back into the fight.

**In the Gedoushu world**

"_How can they fight this long? I'll send someone to kill that pirate_." Shitari thinks to himself.

**Back in the fight**

An Ayakashi slowly and silently walks up to Marvellous who's eyes are closed. Once the Ayakshi is close, he is about to strike Marvellous with his staff but then hears a noise coming from under Marvellous's coat.

FINAL WAVE

Marvellous quickly opens his eyes, pulls out his Gokai Gun under his coat and shoots at the Ayakashi, knocking it back and killing it. Variblune then shoots at it and finishes it off.

Takeru and Kotoha we both exhausted but still able fight off as many Nanashi as they could.

Shinken-Oh was really badly damged, a Giant Nanashi was about to attack but all of a sudden it is hit by a giant disc and killed, Shinken-Oh turns around to a giant lantern with someone standing on it's shoulder.

"Shinken Gold and Daigoyou!" Gai says.

Shinken Gold then jumps on top of a building and fights off a group of Nanashi there and then jumps off the building and join Takeru and Kotoha.

"Genta, I didn't think you'd be here this quick." Takeru says.

"When I heard what was happening I made Daigoyou grow and get us here quicker." Genta says.

"That's great." Kotoha says.

"So why don't we get back to fighting these guys then."

Genta uses his Sakanamaru and fights his way through the Nanashi so he, Kotoha and Takeru could join Kaoru who had De-Henshined and was only using her Shinkenmaru. The four of them managed to take down loads of Nanashi and Nosokamata.

Shinken-Oh, Variblune and Daigoyou were doing well taking down the Giant Nanashi, there were only 10 left.

"Alright, let's finish them off quickly!" Gai yells.

"Right." Aorenger says.

"Lets go!" Daigoyou yells.

Variblune and Daigoyou fire everything at them, then Shinken-Oh jumps up a slashed one down and slashes each individually, finally killing the remaining few.

Joe looks up and sees that the remaining Giant Nanashi are dead. "Finally we can start killing the Ayakshi."

Luka uses her Ranger key for one of her Gokai Sabers.

FINAL WAVE

"Gokai Slash!" She then slashes at an Ayakashi and kills it.

"Don tackles an Ayakashi off a the top of a building, luckily Daigoyou catches him, "Thanks!"

"Be careful next time!" Daigoyou says, he then lowers his hand and Don gets off.

Marvellous continues shooting at the Nanashi that try to attack him, "_Seriously, these guys don't give up_."

Shinken-Oh and Daigoyou were stepping on the Nanashi and Nosokamata while Variblune was shooting at the giant Ayakashi.

**In the Gedoushu world**

"NOOOO! THIS CANNOT BE HAPPENING!"

**Back in the Fight**

Ahim, Joe, Don and Luka were fighting 10 Ayakashi at once.

"Lets finish this quickly." Luka says.

Ahim and Don put their keys in their Gokai Guns while Joe and Luka put their's in their Gokai Sabers.

FINAL WAVE

Luka and Joe slash at the Ayakashi while Don and Ahim fire at them, all 10 Ayakashi are killed.

Shinken-Oh and Daigoyou join Variblune in fighting the Giant Ayakashi.

The 4 Shinkengers charge at the remaining 100 Nosokamata, the Gokaigers join them and within 2 minutes only 50 remain.

Takeru gives on of his Kyoryumarus to Joe and they both charge and fight off all 50 while Don handed Luka one of his Gokai Guns and Ahim gives Genta one of hers, the four of them shoot at the Nosokamata while Joe and Takeru slash at them and within 1 minute, the final 50 are all killed. They then join up with the Gorengers and fight all the Ayakashi, being careful to kill one at a time, they would kill an Ayakashi and Varblune, Shinken-Oh and Daigoyou would finish them off, they kept doing this for 3 hours and only 50 Ayakashi remained.

Marvellous was still shooting any Nanashi that got close to him.

The teams started killing the Ayakashi 3 at a time.

Marvellous tries to get up, he grabbed his mobirate, Henshined and slowly walked to the battle while shooting the Nanashi. He joins the teams.

"Marvellous-san what are you doing?!" Ahim asks.

"It's okay, I've been through worst, lets just finish these clowns already." Marvellous put his ranger key into his Gokai Gun.

FINAL WAVE

Marvellous fires and kills an Ayakashi.

The other Gokaigers each use their Gokai Guns and insert their keys.

FINAL WAVE

They all shoot and kill 4 more Ayakashi.

The Mecha's and Daigoyou finish them off.

Within 15 minutes there is only one more Ayakashi left.

"Uh, I don't even like the Gedoushu, I was only working with them because they forced me." The Ayakashi says, hoping that they won't kill him.

"Yeah Yeah whatever." Marvellous says before shooting at the Ayakashi multiple times, Takeru and Kaoru then run up and strike it with their Shinkenmarus and finally Shinken-Oh finishes it off.

Variblune starts shooting at the remaining Nanashi until only 150 remain.

The teams charge and fight off the remaining 150 Nanashi and they are all defeated in less than 5 minutes.

**In the Gedoushu world**

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! DAMN YOU SUPER SENTAI!" Shitari is enraged, he leaves the Gedoushu world.

**The Human World**

"DAMN YOU SUPER SENTAI! I'll finish you off myself!"

"Shitari? But how?" Takeru asks.

"Hey didn't we kill that guy." Luka asks.

"You killed him?" Kotoha asks.

"Yeah, long story short, we went back in time to when you guys fought alongside the Goseigers and he was about to attack you guys so we fought him and killed him." Marvellous says.

"But I don't remember seeing any… You didn't fight his second life did you?" Takeru asks.

"Crap, to be fair we didn't know about that then, so I'm guessing he fled to the Gedoushu world while he was growing."

"Yeah probably, and I'm guessing he's the Gedoushu leader, anyway we should hurry and get to Shinken-Oh."

"We'll get to Variblune." Akarenger says.

"Wait I got an Idea!" Don says.

"What is it?" Akarenger asks.

"We combine Shinken-Oh with Variblune and also use Gokai-Oh's swords."

"That's actually a really good idea." Takeru says. "Lets try it."

"Right!" Akarenger says.

The teams run to the Mechs

**So that was chapter 9, probably my longest chapter yet, anyway next chapter will be the battle against Shitari, I was trying to decide whether the fight with Shitari should be in this chapter or the next but I ultimately decided on the next so I could get this chapter out today, anyway hope you enjoyed.**


	10. Chapter 10: The fight

Japanese

**English or other language**

_Japanese writing or thoughts_

_**English or other language writing or thoughts**_

Variblune lowers so the Gorengers can get inside, the Shinkengers and Gokaigers run to Shinken-Oh.

"Wait Marvellous-san, you should stay here, let us fight him." Ahim says.

"Like hell I am, I'll be fine, now lets go already." Marvellous says.

The Shinkengers and Gokaigers jump on Shinken-Oh's hand while Daigoyou is fighting Shitari to keep him away from them. The teams are inside, new control panels appear with the Gokaiger symbol, the Gokaigers place their Gokai Saber's into the control panel.

"We'll fight Shitari off normally first, if he starts winning, then we combine with Variblune." Takeru says.

"Alright, lets go!" Gai says.

Daigoyou is knocked back by Shitari's staff but Shinken-Oh quickly runs and slashes at Shitari, Shitari uses his tentacles and grabs Shinken-Oh, he slams it around into buildings and then throws it into the air, as Shinken-Oh starts falling it raises it's sword and strikes Shitari with a lot of strength, Variblune starts firing at Shitari while Daigoyou starts shooting discs at him.

"Do you think that will do anything to me, I am Sh…" Shinken-Oh slashes at Shitari and knocks him down.

"Just shut up and die already." Marvellous says.

Daigoyou jump kicks Shitari, Shinken-Oh then grabs him and holds him in position while Variblune and Daigoyou shoot at him. He breaks free after being hit but is quickly kicked over by Shinken-Oh, he gets up and uses his tentacles to grab all 3 of them and slams them into each other and throws them into the air but this time he takes Shinken-Oh's sword first.

Takeru sees that they are going to land on a building, "Gorengers! We need to combine now!"

"Alright!" Akarenger says.

Variblune moves closer to Shinken-Oh and attaches itself to it's back and makes Shinken-Oh fly.

"Goren-Shinken-Oh!" All of them yell.

Shitari sees it, "What!? Crap!" Shitari tries to run to a crack in a damaged building but Goren-Shinken-Oh rams into him before he can, Daigoyou lands on top of him and quickly gets up to kick him.

"Goren-Shinken-Oh grabs the swords from Gokai-Oh and flies up into the air, it then flies down with immense speed and slashes with both swords at Shitari, Goren-Shinken-Oh then stabs him, grabs him and then flies up high into the air with him.

"We should drop him down on the nearby rock quarry." Gai says.

"Right." Takeru says.

Goren-Shinken-Oh flies to the rock quarry while still high above it and drop Shitari.

"Damn you Gorengers, Shinkengers and Gokaigers!" Shitari then lands and screams in pain.

"Time to finish this squid already." Marvellous says.

Shinken-Oh detaches from Variblune and drops down with both swords facing down, they land and the swords stab Shitari finally killing him.

"Alright!" Gai says.

"Now wait, everyone…" Genta is interrupted by Takeru.

"Let me guess, a clap of victory."

"It's good to see you still remember!"

"What the hell is he talking about?" Marvellous asks.

"Every time we win a battle we do a clap of victory." Kotoha says.

"Yeah well whatever, you guys can do that, I need to go eat now, by the way, Hakase, you gotta fix Gokai-Oh again."

"Again?! Can't I have a break? I just finished fixing it less than a week ago." Don says.

"Quit complaining and get it done already."

"Come on!"

**So that was chapter 10, wow 10 chapters already, anyway people who wanna know why this was so short when last chapter was so long, well I knew that this chapter wasn't going to be bigger than the last so I decided not to try and force it be bigger than the last, it finishes the small storyline I had and now I can move on to more chapters, for now there will be more of small chapters kinda like Filler episodes but I have a big storyline planned out which I've been planning since I started, It might not be the next storyline but it'll happen, I won't say what it is but I'll just say this, you guys get to decide certain stuff in the storyline and it's big, really really big.**


	11. Chapter 11: Aftermath

**A/N This chapter will be really short, It's just the aftermath of the last few chapters, the moment this is posted I am writing chapter 12, I know that chapter 10 kinda sucked, but really I just couldn't think of anything to keep it going for ages so I decided keep it short, it's one of the differences with writing something and filming something, in movies or tv, you can have a battle like that last longer because it's showing the fight but in writing, if I was to write the fight with Shitari longer then it would be like this:**

**Goren-Shinken-Oh slashes at him, they slash again, they run and slash at him, they slash at him again.**

**It would be like that for ages, anyway here's the next chapter.**

Japanese

**English or other language**

_Japanese writing or thoughts_

_**English or other language writing or thoughts**_

The teams were helping people who had been injured, eventually everyone was safe.

"Not even a week after the Zangyack attack, they hadn't even finished rebuilding everything." Marvellous says while holding on to his arm.

Takeru then says "Well, this city has gotten used to it, it'll be rebuilt in no time."

"I give it about a month before everything is fixed." Joe says.

"So do you think the Gedoushu are finally all gone?" Luka asks.

"Probably not, but for now they don't have a leader, so they'll probably either stay away or have small attacks, considering we've probably wiped out at least a quarter of their population." Kaoru answers.

"Well then, we'll be going, we'll start helping people rebuild the city." Tsuyoshi says.

"We will too." Kotoha says.

"You guys should fix Gokai-Oh, it is one of the few Mech's still around." Genta says.

"Yeah, and those new guys the Gobusters have to save Enetron for their mech." Daigoyou says.

"Don't worry, Hakase is already gonna work on that right now." Marvellous says.

"Can't you guys at least help so it's finished quicker?!" Don asks.

**Okay so that was chapter 11, as I said really short, but because of how short it is I'm immediately working on chapter 12 after I've posted this.**


	12. Chapter 12: Don's new projects

Japanese

**English or other language**

_Japanese writing or thoughts_

_**English or other language writing or thoughts**_

**Almost****1 month after the Gedoushu attack**

Most of Tokyo has been rebuilt, there are still some buildings that need rebuilding, but most of the city is fixed.

The Galleon had finally been repaired, the Gokaigers had been staying at the Shiba house until it was fixed. They had just got back onto the Galleon.

"Home sweet home!" Navi says.

"Finally, I can just sit on my chair and relax." Marvellous says, still recovering from his arm Injury, he sits on his chair and rests, "Hakase, what's for dinner today?"

"Since me and Gai both spent ages fixing the Galleon, for the second time, we've decided that you guys have to cook dinner today instead." Don says.

"What!? Come on Hakase!" Luka yells.

"Well, it seems only fair, that Hakase-san and Gai-san get to have a break from all the hard work." Ahim points out.

Luka sighs, "Fine, come on lets go."

"Well I can't, my arm remember." Marvellous says.

"Don't pull that crap Marvellous, your arm should be okay by now!" Luka then grabs his other arm and pulls him along to go shopping along with Joe and Ahim.

"Well then, I've got a new project I wanna work on." Don says.

"What's that then?" Gai asks.

"A load of new weapons, like a new Galleon buster that doesn't require the Ohranger keys."

"Really!? That's amazing Don-san!"

"Yep, I'm also working on a new Double Cylinder Gokai Gun, remember when I made that Gokai Gun with two Gokai Cylinders but I didn't work?"

"Yeah!"

"Well I'm going to make a new one and try to make it work, I've got some other ideas for new weapons as well, since I got some more Gokai Cylinders."

"Amazing! Can I help?!"

"Sure, hopefully these new weapons will all work."

Gai and Don then both head down into Don's lab where he works on new devices. Don gets out a note book with designs for new weapons and shows them to Gai, he points to one of a Gokai Saber with 3 blades and 3 cylinders and.

"This one I got the idea from when Joe used 5 Gokai Sabers, he had 3 in one hand and 2 in the other and I figured, it would be easier with one handle but keep the multiple blades, there are two types, the Gokai 3BS and the Gokai 2BS, of course 3 blades and 2 blades, but for now I wanna start with this one." Don then turns the page and shows Gai the double Cylinder Gokai gun, "I decided to name it, the Gokai 2CG, meaning of course, 2 Cylinder gun."

"It would be great if we could get this done."

"I know right, so today, I'm going to spend all day working on the Gokai 2CG until It's complete."

"Really!? All day?"

"Yep."

"Right then, lets get started."

"Okay."

Gai and Don start working on the new weapon.

**Meanwhile the others are busy shopping**

They 4 had just finished shopping and were carrying the bags back to the Galleon when they noticed a load of people watching a group of people singing.

"Turboranger koukousei  
>Kyoushi de kyoudai fiveman<br>Jetman wa trendy  
>Jyuren kyouryuu fantasy<br>Kiryoku de shouri da dairanger  
>Pop na ninja da kakuranger<br>Ohren kodai no chouriki da  
>Koutsuu anzen carranger<br>Gakuen seishun megaranger  
>Earth no senshi no gingaman<br>Gogo five wa rescue da  
>Timeranger mirai kara<br>Asobitai (zettai) oboete (mitai)  
>Super sentai let's go!"<p>

The Gokaigers decided to stand and watch.

"So these guys are singing about the past super sentai?" Luka says.

"I Guess so." Joe says.

"Ichiban ooki na  
>Otakara get let's go pirates"<p>

"And us it seems." Ahim says.

They watched the whole song, then one of the singers who was wearing a coat similar to Marvellous's only gold instead of red (Tsuyoshi Matsubara) sees the Gokaigers.

"Gokaigers!" He says.

The others notice as well. They run over to the Gokaigers.

"Who are you guys?" Luka asks.

"We are Project.R" one of them who is wearing a silver coat similar to the Super Shinkenger coat says. (YOFFY from Psychic lover)

"We're a group of singers that make Super Sentai songs." Another says. (Hideyuki Takahashi)

"The one we just performed was Super Sentai Hero Getter." One of them says while holding his microphone on the stick. (It doesn't take a genius to tell that's obviously NoB)

"Didn't Gai tell us about these guys, Marvellous?" Luka asks.

"I dunno, probably and we just forgot." Marvellous answers.

"May I ask, is there a song for the Gokaigers." Ahim asks.

"Yeah, that's the song I sing." Tsuyoshi says. "Why, do you wanna here it?"

"Yeah, we might aswell." Marvellous says.

"Okay then." Tsuyoshi then gets up on the small stage set up and gets ready to perform while the other members watch with the Gokaigers.

"Susume! Yuuki no hata kakage  
>Nanatsu no umi wo kakenukero"<p>

**Back on the Galleon**

Don and Gai were going over the damaged previous Gokai 2CG that broke and trying to work out what went wrong with it.

"It only lasted for 2 shots then broke immediately, so we need to find a way to fix that." Don says.

"Okay, lets figure this out then." Gai says.

**Later (I skipped all the working because I'm not a super smart science genius and didn't want to make something up because then every science geek ever would complain about how I got something wrong, plus it's an alien gun so even a scientist couldn't figure out anything about it)**

Gai and Don had figured out how to fix the gun, they were building a new one, they placed the 2 Cylinders in.

The other four had just got back because they decided to watch Project.R perform a load more songs. They were in the kitchen cooking dinner, once they had finished they brought it to the table and Luka went to go get Don and Gai. She went down to Don's lab and saw him and Gai working on the gun.

"What was that crap about working hard on the Galleon so deserving a rest!"

"To be fair, Ahim said we deserve a break, we just said we weren't cooking." Don says, "Anyway, we're making a new Gokai Gun."

"Really?"

"Yeah, It has two Gokai Cylinders, so it has twice the power of a normal Gokai Gun."

"Okay, but here's a good question, if we each only have one key then how are going to use it?"

"Two ways, 1, one of us hands our key to whoever is using it."

"But then why not just use two Gokai Guns?"

"You didn't here 2, you see if we each had one, then when we are fighting alone then we can have twice the power without needing other Gokai Guns."

"That still doesn't explain how without another key."

"I was getting to that, you see I am planning to figure out how to make ranger keys."

"Wait WHAT!? You can do that!?"

"No not yet, but I have been studying the keys and it's a possibility that I could eventually make them."

"Amazing!"

"Yeah, and if Don-san can pull this off, then we would not only be able to use grand powers again, but he could also make new keys that never existed." Gai says.

"Really?!"

"Yeah, I got a few designs for new powers aswell, take a look in that small green book on my shelf." Don says.

Luka gets it, "This one?"

"Yep that's the one."

Luka opens it and sees some designs for new powers, she sees one for GoGoV, it's grey and has a V as a visor, "Which one is this?" She shows him it.

"That one I call, Titanium Ranger, I mixed designs from, GoGoV, Turbo Ranger, and Go-On Black."

She then turns to 3 designs for Gekiranger, one of a blue shark, one of a green elephant and one of a black bat, "These look amazing!"

"I'm glad you think so, because hopefully we could eventually use these."

Luka sees more, she sees 3 called the Go-On rails, which are Go-Onger suit versions of Engines number, 10, 11 and 12.

**Later After the Gokai 2CG is completed**

Everyone is out in Junk yard, the owner let them use it because they stopped both the Zangyack and the Gedoushu, they are testing out the new Gokai 2CG. Don uses his and Gai's keys and fires a blast at a huge pile of broken cars and all of them are instantly disintegrated, Don tries out on 4 more piles and it works each time. "Looks like it works." He says.

"That really is amazing." Ahim says.

"Impressive." Joe says.

"Well, it look like you've done it again, good work Hakase." Marvellous says.

"Thank you, anyway, next week I'll start work on the Gokai 2BS and 3Bs."

"Okay, looks like we're getting a huge arsenal of weapons then."

**So that was chapter 12, and yes I got some Power Rangers references in there, btw the new keys will happen, and also I hope you liked the fact that Project.R is in this universe, I plan to have them make more appearances and have more Singers including singers from other shows, anyway I'm happy with this chapter and hopefully you are, I have a lot planned.**


	13. Chapter 13: Weroz

Japanese

**English or other language**

_Japanese writing or thoughts_

_**English or other language writing or thoughts**_

Everyone was at the table eating, Don was telling them about other ideas he has.

"I also have this idea for a new Galleon buster that doesn't require the Ohranger keys to summon it." He says, "Also, another thing that would work if we had more Ranger keys, we'd be able to summon them using Basco's trumpet."

"These new inventions keep sounding better and better Hakase." Luka says.

"Anyway, we may wanna be careful for these next few days." Joe says.

"Why?"

"I read in the paper, Weroz Gill is was spotted heading for earth."

"Weroz Gill, I do not believe I've heard that name before." Ahim says.

"You probably wouldn't have, she liked to stay hidden on the Zangyack home world, she didn't even reveal herself to most people until a few weeks ago."

"Who exactly is this Weroz Gill?" Luka asks.

"Weroz Gill, is the Wife of Ackdos Gill, and mother of Warz Gill."

"So she's the Queen of the Zangyack." Ahim says.

"Was, since the Zangyack split into factions, she revealed herself to the universe trying to regain control of the empire, but everyone left, she now only has her own Gigant horse and a small army of Goumin and any action commanders she could convince to join her, her Gigant horse was spotted 2 days ago heading to this Solar System."

"No doubt she wants us dead." Marvellous says.

"Yeah, she only has on ship, but it is a Gigant horse."

"Then we'll just have to look out for it, if we see it we use the Galleon and take it out easily."

"If we do see it, it's best we destroy the ship while she's on it, I don't know for sure but from what I heard, she's really, some say she could even be stronger than Damaras, others believe it as a rumour but I think we should at least be on the safe side."

"I agree we do not know how strong she could be." Ahim says.

"Yeah, well we better prepare, Hakase do you think you could modify the Galleon to be able to take down a Gigant horse?" Marvellous asks.

"Probably not, I'll see if I can do anything to make it do more damage, but I doubt it'll do much." Don answers.

"We'll need anything we can get, do what you can."

"Right." Don gets up and goes to get the plans for the Galleon.

"To be fair, considering there's only one ship and barely enough soldiers to call it an army, we probably won't need to modify the Galleon." Joe says.

"Better be safe than sorry." Marvellous says.

**On the Gigant horse**

A Goumin soldier walks up to Weroz Gill who is sitting on a throne made of gold.

"My Queen." He bows, "Due to the fact that most of our energy is going into Project.U, we will probably arrive to our destination within two months.

"Good, if we show up late, then those damn Gokaigers will probably forget about us, then we can initiate Project.U and they won't even expect it." Weroz says.

**So that was Chapter 13, Weroz probably won't make another appearance for at least a few chapters, I have something big planned, for now I am planning to take a small break from Futher Adventures to do a small Gokaiger What if story.**


	14. Chapter 14: ProjectU

**A/N Soooo… it's been a while, anyway you know how I said I would do a filler stories first, well I then realised that the stories I came up with wouldn't work until either during or after the new storyline, so this chapter will have Weroz Gill.**

Japanese

**English or other language**

_Japanese writing or thoughts_

_**English or other language writing or thoughts**_

**Weroz's Gigant horse**

The Ship had arrived at earth.

Weroz was sitting on her throne.

A Sugoumin walked up to her and bowed, "We are finally here my Queen."

"Good, prepare proj…"

All of a sudden the ship starts shaking.

"What's going on!?"

"We're being attacked, the Gokaiger know we're here!" A Goumin pilot yells.

"Damn!"

The Galleon fires with new modified cannons that shoot energy balls.

"Keep firing, we gotta keep em distracted long enough." Marvellous says.

"Okay." Ahim says.

"Don't have to ask twice Marvellous." Luka says.

The Galleon continues firing over and over again, they manage to slightly damage the Gigant horse.

"Hey Hakase, nice work on the cannons." Joe says.

"Thanks Joe-san."

"Alright, you guys use your own Gokai Machines, I can handle them here." Marvellous says.

Everyone nods and heads to their Gokai Machine. The 4 Gokai Machines start firing on the ship.

"ACTIVATE PROJECT.U QUICKLY! WE MAY BE ABLE TO ACTUALLY GET THROUGH THIS ALIVE!" Weroz yells.

A Sugoumin nods and runs out to tell the ship scientists to activate Project.U.

Joe notices that the Gigant horse hasn't activated it's shields yet, "Hey Marvellous, don't you think it's weird they haven't activated their shields."

"Yeah, but for now I'm taking this chance to wipe those assholes out."

"Right."

"How could this get any worse?!" Weroz yells.

All of a sudden Varibloom and Daizyujin appear behind the Gigant horse, Varibloom starts firing and Daizyujin strikes the ship with it's sword.

"What the hell?!" Weroz yells.

"It's about time you guy got here." Marvellous says.

"Sorry Marvellous-san, we had to figure out how to get Daizyujin into space first, we figured Varibloom could carry it." Says Gai inside of Daizyujin standing next to Geki., "Oh and I forgot to mention, thanks for helping us Geki-san."

"No problem Gai, now, lets take out these guys for good."

Gai nods.

Daizyujin strikes the ship again.

"This cannot be happening!" Yells Weroz.

"Project.U is about to be activated!" One of the pilots says after seeing a message on his computer screen.

"ACTIVATE IT NOW!"

"Right." The pilot sends a message to activate it and use all the power they have.

All the Mechs are in front of the Gigant horse attacking, all of a sudden the mouths of both horses on the front open.

"What the hell?!" Marvellous yells.

Two purple beams are shot out of the mouths , they both spiral around each other, they then clash and all of a sudden create a giant wormhole. The Mechs are all sucked in and the wormhole closes.

"YES!" Weroz yells, "Now that they're out of they way, we'll have to charge it up again, and do the same thing to the entire planet!"

**Later**

The Teams awaken inside the Mechs underwater. They quicky get them out of the water. Marvellous de-henshins and heads outside, the others do the same. Tsuyoshi and Geki notice a group of people running from a monster.

"Everyone, lets go, we can figure out what happened after." Tsuyoshi yells.

They all jump down and run to fight off the monster, they are about to henshin when all of a sudden they see the monster is attacked by someone. They are all surprised when they see who it is.

"Tyrannoranger-san, but he's right here." Gai says.

Everyone just stares as they see this person dressed as Tyrannoranger instantly kill the monster.

**So that was chapter 14 and, I'll just leave you with this:**

**TO BE CONTINUED…**


	15. Chapter 15: New World

Japanese

**English or other language**

_Japanese writing or thoughts_

_**English or other language writing or thoughts**_

They see this man dressed as Tyranno-ranger kill the monster instantly, another monster appears, he kicks it away as the other just stare in amazement, he runs over to them.

"**You need to get out of here now, it's not safe."**

None of them could understand what he was saying.

"What?!" Luka asked.

"I have no idea what he's saying." Don said.

"_**They don't speak English, damn.**_**" **The man thought to himself.

All of a sudden the monster attacked him from behind, he dodged while pushing the others back, he continued to fight the monster.

"I don't understand what's going on, but right now we gotta help." Geki said.

Everyone else nods.

The Mechs disappear and the keys go back to their owners.

"Go!" Tsuyoshi yells.

"Dino Buckler!" Geki yells.

"Gokai Change!" The others all yell.

"Akarenger!"

"Tyranno-Ranger Geki!"

"Gokai Red!"

"Gokai Blue!"

"Gokai Yellow!"

"Gokai Green!"

"Gokai Pink!"

"GOOOKAI SILVER!"

They all jump in and help fight the monster, the man dressed as Tyranno-ranger is shocked to see them do this. **"New Rangers, but why is there another me?! And aren't why do the others have the Super Megaforce suits"** he quickly realises he needs to focus on the fight and they all take down the monster.

After the fight they all de-henshin. The man walks up to them, **"So, there's a new team of Power Rangers?"**

Everyone is confused, "Power Ranger?" They all ask.

"**Oh yeah, forgot, you don't speak English, this is gonna be a tough one."**

"Does anyone of us know what he's saying?" Luka asks the others.

"Not a clue." Marvellous says.

The man presses a button on his silver watch like object and speak into it, **" This is Jason, there are 8 people with me, all new rangers, I'm gonna need us all teleported in, and get someone who speaks Japanese, they don't speak English."**

"**Right." **A voice from the watch says.

All of a sudden they are all teleported away into a huge room with loads of people.

"Where are we?! What did you do?!" Don asks.

Marvellous pulls out his Gokai Gun, "You better tell us where we are now."

"**Okay take it easy." **Jason then turns his head and sees someone wearing glasses walking over, **"These are the new guys, 3 reds, 1 blue, Yellow, Green, Pink and Silver, also one of them has the exact same costume as I do and 6 of them have the Super Megaforce costumes."**

"**Right." **The man then walks over to the group, "It's okay, my name's Billy, you're at the Hexagon."

"Hexagon, what the hell's that." Marvellous says.

"You don't know?"

"Why do you think I'm asking?!"

"It's the giant command centre of all the Power Rangers, I'd figure you would know since you guys are rangers."

"What's a Power Ranger."

"**Okay this is gonna take a while." **Billy thought to himself.

**Back with the Gigant horse**

A Sugoumin was telling Weroz how long it would take to recharge Project.U, "It would take at least a year until Project.U is ready again my Queen, at least with just us staying here and waiting."

"You're saying there is a faster way?"

"Yes, we can steal enetron from earth, it would be quicker, we could send out an action commander to sneak to an enetron tank at night and steal a small supply, the smaller it is, the less noticeable it will be."

"Then do that, send out Commander Kamlin, he will be perfect for this."

"Yes my Queen."

The Sugoumin walks out.

"Soon, this planet will be gone from this universe, and so will those Super Sentai, and all those other Super Heroes on this planet."

**Back with the others**

Everyone is in an office with Billy.

"So, lets get this out of the way first, what are your names?"

"Captain Marvellous."

"Captain?"

"Yeah, Captain of the Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger."

"You guys are pirates?"

"Yeah, you got a problem with that?"

"No, it's just, there have been rangers that actually are Pirates, anyway the rest of you."

"Joe."

"I'm Luka."

"Don Dog…"

"We call him Hakase." Luka interrupts.

"Ahim De Famille."

"My name is Gai Ikari, aka GOOOKAI SILVER!" Gai says as he poses.

"My name is Geki."

"And my name is Tsuyoshi, so what is going on here, who are you people?"

"Well he's Jason, he brought you here since he didn't speak Japanese and I did, you're at the Hexagon, it's basically a place where all the Power Rangers gather and train the next generation of Rangers."

"We still don't know what exactly are Power Rangers." Marvellous points out.

"Power Rangers, are you guys, me formerly, Jason, heroes who can morph into heroes and fight evil."

"We're not Power Rangers, we're Super Sentai, specifically, Tsuyoshi is from the 1st Super Sentai Gorenger, Geki is from 16, is that right Gai?"

"Yes Marvellous-san."

"He's from the 16th, Zyuranger, and the rest of us are from the 35th Gokaiger, don't tell me you haven't heard of us, we literally saved the planet from the Zangyack a few months ago."

"Zangyack?" Billy asks.

"The giant space empire."

"I have no idea who you are talking about."

"Whatever, we'll talk about that part after, what I wanna know is how come that guy over there can turn into Tyranno-Ranger."

"Tyranno-Ranger? Jason is the Mighty Morphin Red Ranger from the first team of Rangers, I used to be the Blue Ranger."

Marvellous sighs, "This is gonna take a very long time."

"Marvellous, maybe we should try and figure out what happened to us when fighting Weroz, maybe that could help." Joe says.

"Alright, we're gonna go and figure something out, it could maybe help us figure out what the hell is going on."

"Okay, and try to tone down with the language, Heroes should set an example."

"Whatever."

"Jason will show you a place you can go and talk."

"Right."

The Teams follow Jason.

Billy thinks to himself, _**"There is the possibility of alternate universe, they seem to think the world is different, I'll have to look into it at the lab."**_ Billy then heads to the lab.

**Back in Tokyo**

The Action Commander Kamlin was using his invisibility technique to sneak to the enetron tower, he then used his ability to walk through walls and his strong metal skin to walk into the enetron tower and survive, he starts to eat a small amount of enetron and quickly leaves the tower and walks back to an area where no-one is watching and is teleported back to the Gigant horse. He heads to the place where they are keeping Project.U energy tanks and spits the enetron into the tanks quickly.

"1% charged." A scientist said while looking at the monitor, "If we keep taking small amounts like this, they won't be able to detect it." He then presses a button on his computer and a map on the screen showing all the enetron towers, a red x is placed on one of those towers, "Do not go to this tower again, if we use the same tower over and over someone will eventually notice, if you are spotted, silently kill the person before they can get help."

"Okay." Kamlin says.

**Back with the others again**

The teams are discussing what's going on.

"Joe, you have any idea what that purple beam was?" Marvellous asks.

"No, but want I want to know is, how did we get here, did we get knocked back to earth, or did it teleport us."

"It most likely teleported us since there isn't any damage on Gokai-Oh." Don says, through Marvellous's Mobirate since he is getting Gokai-Oh to the Hexagon with Jason. "There is the possibility of us being in an alternate universe, since this place seems a lot different, and we have no idea about these Power Rangers, and they have no idea about us, it is a possibility."

"I think so too." Billy says as he walks in, "I've been trying to figure out if it's possible and it could be. But what I don't know is how you got here."

"Last thing we remember we were in a fight against the Queen of the Zangyack, we were in space and her ship fired a purple beam at us, then we woke up here." Geki says.

"So, maybe that beam sent us to this universe, and that's why everything is different" Luka says.

"It's the most likely reason, and there's nothing to prove it's false, so for we'll have to assume that's what happened." Billy said, "Now if you are from another universe, how do we send you back?"

"That's gonna be hard to figure out, we don't even know how they sent us here." Gai says.

"We could try one thing, it probably won't work but it's the best we have." Don says.

"What is it?" Ahim asks.

"I've been working on an idea to modify the Mobirates, so that we can use Grand powers without Ranger keys, if we could do that, then we have a small chance, we could try and call Machalcon, he can travel to alternate dimensions, maybe if we can some how send a small signal to him, he could get to this universe, it's a small chance but it's all we have so far."

"Right, Hakase, start working on the mod asap for now we'll have to figure out what to do here." Marvellous says.

"Right." Don hangs up.

"Okay, now we gotta figure out what we're gonna do for now."

"You could help us and other rangers." Billy says.

"That is a great idea, we could also see what's different with this world and our world." Ahim says.

"Okay, but first Gai, you explain to Billy about Super Sentai and learn about the Power Rangers, you know the most."

"Right Marvellous-san."

"Okay, well I'm off to go shopping, see what kinda jewels this place has." Luka says.

"You'll need someone who speaks English, I have a friend who's out as well, I'll let her know, she's called Kimberly, she knows a bit of Japanese."

"Right." Luka then walks off.

"Well, I'll go with Luka-san too." Ahim says before following Luka.

"You guys got any where I can practise sword techniques?" Joe asks.

"Yeah, there's a training facility not far, I'll show you now."

"Right, Marvellous."

Marvellous hands him his Gokai Saber and Joe, Gai and Billy walk off.

"Well you guys do whatever you want, I'm gonna go see if there's any monsters to fight or something." Marvellous said.

"You like looking for trouble don't you." Tsuyoshi said.

"Yep."

"Well we'll come with you." Geki said.

"Whatever."

They all head out.

**So Chapter 15, this take place in a universe I came up with using ideas from Hexagon, which most people know was a plan for pr ninja storm that never happened, so this is not in the main pr universe, mainly because it would screw with the timeline a bit. Anyway this was the big plan I mentioned, with what I have planned for this saga, it will last a long time.**


	16. Chapter 16: Learning

Japanese

**English or other language**

_Japanese writing or thoughts_

_**English or other language writing or thoughts**_

**Angel Grove**

Marvellous, Tsuyoshi and Geki were fighting a monster that was attacking the city, they fought it off with little effort, Marvellous only had his Gokai Gun since he gave his Saber to Joe, but all he needed was his gun, Geki jumps and strikes the monster with his Ryugekiken, it kills the monster. They all de-henshin and head back to the hexagon.

**In Billy's office**

Gai was explaining to Billy about Super Sentai.

"Basically, on our world, there are many Super Heroes, The Kamen Riders, The Metal Heroes, there was also once this hero Spider-man back in the 70s."

"Spider-man? In our world he's a comic book character."

"Really? This world really has got a lot of differences, anyway, the Super Sentai are heroes as well, they started with the Himitsu Sentai Gorenger, which Tsuyoshi-san is from, there are 36 now, the latest being the new Tokumei Sentai Go-busters."

"Right, in our world the Power Rangers are similar, only we're American, we started with the Mighty Morphin team, which Jason is part of and I was part of, it's a long story, anyway the latest team of rangers are the Megaforce rangers, who also have a Super Megaforce mode, which is your guys suits."

"Seriously?!"

"Yeah, I'll show you." Billy then picks up a tablet on his desk and shows Gai some video footage of the Super Megaforce Rangers fighting. "These are them."

"Huh, they have the Goseiger suits!."

The Rangers on the screen then use Super Mega mode.

"Now us?!"

"It seems that the Power Rangers and Super Sentai have the same costumes and equipment."

"Yeah."

"Well mostly, our universe doesn't have a version of Tsuyoshi's suit here, so maybe certain suits are only certain worlds, I'll show you some team pics and tell me if these are in your world."

"Right." Billy shows Gai the Pictures, "That's Zyuranger, but why is Kibaranger with them?"

"Kibaranger? The white ranger?"

"Yes, Kibaranger is from the team after Zyuranger, Gosei Sentai Dairanger."

"So certain suits could be mixed up in our universe, okay here's more."

"Kakuranger, Ohranger, Carranger, Megaranger."

"Are they all separate teams?"

"Yes why?"

"In our world, those team were mostly the same people, most of the mighty morphin rangers lost their powers and got new Zeo powers, which are Ohranger, then they moved on to Carranger, and got replaced, then those new rangers moved to Megaranger."

"I guess there are a lot of differences still, anyway, more." Billy shows him more team pics, "Gingaman, GoGoV… we don't have the gray g… that's a design Don-san created."

"What?"

"Don-san, was planning to make new designs for Sentai Heroes, this was one of them since GoGoV didn't have a 6th ranger."

"Interesting."

"Timeranger, GaoRanger, Hurricanger, Abaranger, Magiranger, wait where's Dekaranger?"

"Dekaranger?"

"The police with the Spd logo."

"Oh those guys, those guys are rangers from the future, we don't have pictures of them because only a few rangers know them from when they once travelled back in time."

"I see, Boukenger, Gekiranger those 3 different looking ones are also Don-san designs, Shinken… are Go-Onger from the future too? They're the ones with animal based vehicles."

"I think I know which ones you are talking about, let me see." Billy shows him a picture of Rpm, "Are these the ones?"

"Yeah."

"They're rangers from an alternate dimension, the rpm rangers."

"Seems similar to the Go-Ongers, they travelled to alternate dimensions, anyway, Goseiger, and us Gokaiger."

"Right, so that's where we're upto, but we have rumors about a new team, appearing, someone drew a picture of what they sort of looked like." He shows him.

"I've never seen that team before, maybe it's an exclusive to your world."

"Maybe, I heard they're called Dino-Charge."

"Well I've never seen them, so they must be exclusive to your world."

"Right, so Zyuranger is the 16th Sentai right?"

"Yes, and each other team is one or sometimes 2 after the other, you don't have any rangers from before Zyuranger."

"Hang on a second, I think we might." Billy shows him new powers that the Super Megaforce Rangers use, "These are exclusive powers that the Super Mega force rangers used."

"Those are the Pre-Zyuranger teams."

"So maybe we do eventually all get the same suits mostly."

"I guess so."

"Well at least we have an idea of each other's worlds now, anyway what are Kamen Riders and Metal heroes?"

**Right that was chapter 16, and that's all I have to say, oh wait no it isn't, I edited chapter 15 because I noticed I made a huge continuity mistake, it's just a few words changed and added in one small thing, you probably won't notice.**


	17. Chapter 17: The Same

Japanese

**English or other language**

_Japanese writing or thoughts_

_**English or other language writing or thoughts**_

**Angel Grove**

Marvellous, Tsuyoshi and Geki were heading back to the hexagon, all of a sudden a group of X-borgs teleported down and started attacking the city.

"Zangyack?!" Said Geki.

"What the hell?!" Marvellous says.

Tsuyoshi then said "We'll have to question it later, lets go!"

Geki nods.

"Alright." Marvellous says.

"Go!"

"Dino Buckler!"

"Gokai Change!"

The 3 Henshin and charge at the X-Borgs, they fight them off one by one.

All of a sudden Argus teleports down.

"**3 Red Rangers?!"**

"Barizorg?!" Marvellous says.

"**My name is Argus, why are there 3 Red Rangers?"**

"I don't know what you're saying, I don't even care what you're saying, all I know is you're going down! Now!" Marvellous shoots Argus but he blocks each attack, Tsuyoshi and Geki charge at him while Marvellous calls Gai. "Gai, ask that Billy why the hell the Zangyack are here!"

"Zangyack?!" Gai yells through the phone.

"Yeah, and right now I'm fighting Barizorg."

"What?! I'll try and figure this out now." Gai hangs up and turns to Billy, "Do you think it's possible that both worlds have the same villains aswell?"

"Why?" Billy asks.

"Marvellous-san told me he's fighting the Zangyack now."

"Let me see, I'll check the security cameras to see what's going on first." Billy checks on his computer. "Right now I see them fighting Argus, a member of the Armada." Billy shows him the screen.

"That's Barizorg, of the Space Empire Zangyack from our world!"

"So, we have similar villains too, let me see if you recognize any of these, I'll show you people who work for the Armada." Billy shows Gai pictures of members.

"That's Damaras! What's he called in your world?"

"Actually he's called Damaras here too."

"Right, so maybe some still have the same name, anyway show me another." Gai looks at another, "That's Insarn!"

"Right, here's some of the royal family."

"Warz Gill and Ackdos Gill."

"Right, so we mainly have the same villains just with different names."

"Yeah, anyway I should go and help out Marvellous-san, I'll help head back as soon as I'm done."

"Right, I'll see If someone else can come and help you too, lets see, Orion the Silver Super Mega Force Ranger is able too help, he's actually our world's version of you."

"Really?"

"Yeah, he has the same powers, I told him to head to where the battle is going on."

"Right." Gai runs out while using his Gokai Cellular, "Gokai Change!"

**Back in the Battle**

Geki and Tsuyoshi are holding Argus down while Marvellous continues to shoot him, all of a sudden Orion jumps in and slashes him with his Super Mega Spear.

"Gai it's about time you made it."

"**What, I don't know what you said, who are you and why are you using Troy's powers?"**

"Oh, it's another version I'm guessing."

Gai quickly jumps in.

"**What is going on, why is there another me?!"**

"Marvellous-san, this is Orion, he's this world's version of me, me and Billy-san have figured out the best explanation, we'll tell you later."

"Right." Marvellous turns to Orion, "You, we'll explain later, right now just help us kill this guy already." Marvellous then charges at Argus after he breaks free from Tsuyoshi and Geki.

"**What is going on?!" **Orion eventually gives up and just joins the other 4, they all continue the fight against Argus until he eventually retreats.

Orion then gets a call from Billy, **"Billy, please can you explain what is going on?!"**

"**It's a long story so I'll try and make it short, these are alternate universe versions of us from Japan, they don't speak English, anyway they're here in this world for now until we can figure out how to get them back to their world."**

"**And you didn't tell me this before because?"**

"**You were heading out into the fight I didn't have time."**

"**Right, anyway they're seriously from another universe."**

"**Yeah, anyway head back to the hexagon with them."**

"**Okay."**

They all De-Henshin/ Power down and head back.

**Inside the Megazord Hangar**

Don is working on Modding his Mobirate, he is being helped by Noah the Blue Megaforce ranger who also speaks Japanese.

"I think maybe if we could figure out how my Mobirate, and your Legendary Morpher work, then maybe we could combine different parts and maybe this could work."

"Right, I'll go and get a spare Morpher and a few spare keys as well."

"Thanks."

"No problem."

**In the Training room**

Joe and Jason are both fighting in a sword duel.

Joe manages to block every attack with one sword behind his back, he then blocks another attack by Jason and knocks his sword out of his hand, points his other sword at him.

Jason gets up, he picks up a tablet and types in something, he then says to Joe, "You're good, please tell me I got that right?"

Joe does the same with another tablet **"Don't worry, you got it fine, and thanks, I like to practise a lot."**

"Anyway I'm hungry, you should see this place here, the hexagon juice bar, it's owned by this friend of mine called Ernie." Jason said after spending a minute using the tablet to translate.

"**Okay."**

**In some Jewellery store**

"Man the Jewellery on this planet is disappointing." Luka says, "Literally everything is the same as back in Japan."

"Really, I would've figured something would've been different." Kimberly says.

"Yeah well it isn't, well this was pointless."

"Well I enjoy looking around this new world, it's fun seeing just how similar both worlds are." Ahim says.

"Yeah but that's you, I wanted something new, everything is just the same, it's like this place is just a cheap knock off of our world."

"Hey, you're basically insulting all of us."

"Sorry, I'm just disappointed, a whole new world and it just seems boring."

All of a sudden a monster crashes into the store.

"Never mind, it may be the same but it's not boring after all."

"Gokai Change!" Luka and Ahim both yell.

"Pterodactyl!" Kimberly yells.

The 3 fight off the monster and eventually kill it.

They all De-Henshin/ Power down.

"Well, I might as well head back, there's nothing really new here."

"Okay, you remember the way right."

"Yeah." Luka says.

"Luka-san, I'll go and explore a bit more, I'd like to see if there are some differences here." Ahim says.

"Right, I'll see you back at the hexagon."

"Okay."

**Right that was chapter 17, until next time…**


	18. Chapter 18: Success

Japanese

**English or other language**

_Japanese writing or thoughts_

_**English or other language writing or thoughts**_

**Insid the Megazord Hangar**

Noah has brought a load of Ranger Keys and a spare Legendary Morpher, "Right, here they are."

"Thanks." Don is handed the Legendary Morpher and begins taking it apart to figure out how it works. After 3 hours he and Noah still haven't figured much out, "I don't think it'll be possible to modify the Mobirates after all." Don thinks to himself for a second, "I have an idea! Instead of modifying the Mobirates to be able to use the grand powers, we could try and use your keys, see if they work."

"Right, which key do you need?"

"First get any key, I want to see if they'll work with the Mobirate first."

"Right, how about this one." Noah hands Don the Mighty Morphin black key.

"Thanks." Don uses the key, "Gokai Change!"

ZYURANGER

Don transforms into the Mighty Morphin black ranger, "It works! But why did it call Zyuranger, isn't that key meant to be called… **Mighty Morphing?"**

"**Morphin **not **Morphing, **but yes, maybe since the Mobirate doesn't recognize this key but it's similar to the Zyuranger key, it thinks it's Zyuranger."

"I think you're right."

"So maybe if we used other keys it could fool the Mobirate into thinking they're your keys."

"Yeah, anyway we need to get 5 of the Go-Onger keys, I'll try and describe them, they have 7 members, based off animals and cars, the colours are Red, Blue, Yellow, Green, Black, Gold…"

"And Silver, I know which ones you're talking about, the RPM rangers." Noah gets the keys, "These right?"

"Yeah that's them, now lets head to the Galleon and see if it'll work!" They both hurry over to the Galleon.

When inside the Galleon Noah and Don both place the keys and turn them all.

**In Machine World**

Machalon is being pulled into a huge worm hole. He is sucked through and lands in the Megazord Hangar. "Where am I?!"

Don heads out of the Galleon when he sees him. "Machalcon!"

"Huh Hakase, where am I, what the hell is going on?!"

"We'll explain in a minute, I'm just gonna go get the others!"

**At a café in Angel Grove**

Kimberly and Ahim are both sitting down eating.

"I still can't believe you're from an alternate universe."

"I cannot believe that we are in an alternate universe, it is truly surprising, this world seems peaceful compared to ours, our universe's version of earth is a lovely place, it's just constantly attacked a lot."

"So is ours, but luckily both of our planets have people to fight back."

"Well, earth isn't actually my planet, or any of the others except Gai-san, he is the only one of us from earth, the rest of us lost our planets to the Zangyack."

"Oh, I'm so sorry."

"No it's fine, we settled down eventually and now live on earth, we all enjoy the planet, it's peaceful yet also adventurous, the original reason we came to earth was to find the greatest treasure in the universe, well our universe at least."

"Greatest treasure in the universe?! Did you find it?"

"Yes we did, it turned out to be an object that could let us re-shape our universe if we sacrificed the Super Sentai, but we didn't use it after deciding that the planet needed the Super Sentai, so Gai-san destroyed it." All of a sudden Ahim gets a call on her Mobirate, she answers it, "Yes?"

"Ahim! I've got Machalcon here, hurry back as fast as you can."

"Right!" Ahim and Kimberly head back to the Hexagon.

All the others head back to the Megazord hangar, the other rangers with them following.

They all meet up in the Megazord hangar, they see the giant Machalcon.

"Now someone please tell me what is going on?!" Machalcon asks.

"Machalcon, you're in an alternate universe, we some how got sent here and managed to bring you here now, we figured since you can travel to alternate dimensions, you can travel to alternate universes!" Don says.

"Who told you that?! I can't do that, non of us can travel to alternate universes!"

"Then how did you get here?"

"Some worm hole sucked me in here."

"Worm hole… one second I think I might have though of something, I need some more Ranger keys to test this." Don goes through the pile of keys and gets the Wild force keys. The 5 main Gokaigers head up to the Galleon.

The Rangers have no idea what's going on.

"**So they're seriously from an alternate universe**?" Orion asks Billy.

"**Yes, it's similar yet different to ours in a lot of ways."**

"**This day cannot get any weirder, and why do they have the Turbo Falcon Zord?"**

"**Their world has a lot of thing like ours only with differences, apparently in their world this is one of their friends."**

**In the Galleon**

The 5 use the Gaoranger keys, and Gai Lion appears in the hangar. The 5 head out.

Gao Lion is confused and starts attacking, when it sees the Gokaigers it stops.

"Gao Lion, calm down please, it's okay, we'll explain sometime." Don says.

Gao Lion calms down.

"Right I think I know what's happening, maybe since the Galleon normally summons them, it could be able to pull them from other universes, maybe since they're pulled from a worm hole, if we're quick enough we could just be able to jump through, then we can use the keys to summon the others back into our world."

"That could work, and we could give you guys spare Ranger keys to get back." Billy says.

"One thing, we'd need to time it perfectly, we need to know how long the worm hole stays open for, and the exact location it appears."

"We can go over the security camera footage, then we can figure out exactly how long it's open for and the exact location."

"Alright then, Hakase, you and Billy go over the footage, Gai you go with whoever ha the keys and get some, the rest of us can find something to do until then." Marvellous says.

"Okay." The Sentai members say.

"Right." Billy says, he and Don head to go over the footage.

Noah heads with Gai to go and get some spare keys to take.

Kimberly's wrist communicator beeps, **"What is it."**

"**There's a huge wave of X-borgs and monsters attacking the city." **A Voice says.

"**Right Kat** (Spd Kat not the Might Morphin, Zeo, Turbo Kat) **we're heading out now."** The other Rangers heard Kimberly's wrist communicator. "There's an attack, we should go." She tells the others.

"Right!" Marvellous says.

They all head out to the city, as soon as they arrive the X-Borgs see them.

Jason says **"Alright guys. It's Morpin Time!"**

"**Pterodactyl!"**

"**Tyrannosaurus!"**

"**Super Mega Mode!"**

"Go!"

"Dino Buckler!"

"Gokai Change!"

"**Mighty Morphin Pink Ranger!"**

"**Mighty Morphin Red Ranger!"**

"**Super Megaforce Silver!"**

"Akarenger!"

"Tyranno Ranger Geki!"

"Gokai Red!"

"Gokai Blue!"

"Gokai Yellow!"

"Gokai Pink!"

"**Mighty Morphin Power Rangers!" Kimberly and Jason both yell.**

"**Power Rangers Super Mega Force!"**

"Gonin sorrote Gorenger!"

"Kyoryu Sentai Zyuranger!"

"Kaizoku Sentai!" Marvellous yells.

"Gokaiger!" The Gokaigers all yell.

"Hade ni kuize!"

Everyone charges at the X-Borgs and monsters.

**To be continued…**


End file.
